<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheddar Pink by koakuma_tsuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065782">Cheddar Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koakuma_tsuri/pseuds/koakuma_tsuri'>koakuma_tsuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koakuma_tsuri/pseuds/koakuma_tsuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After secretly dating for a while, Sephiroth finally decides he's ready to take the next step. He doesn't expect Genesis to become the only thing in his life that really matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheddar Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Sephesis in <i> EIGHT YEARS </i>!!!<br/>First fic in six! Be gentle...</p><p>Special thanks to NiscuitGravy who spurred this along ardently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't suppose Angeal's catering services include washing up, do they?"</p><p>"Unfortunately no," Genesis scoffs, resting back in his chair, arm casually slung over the back. The crimson shirt he wears is unbuttoned at the top and pulls tight across his chest. Sephiroth can't help his wandering eyes, and if the redhead notices, he doesn't show it. "He's very much 'I cook, you clean',"</p><p>Sephiroth casts a glance to the kitchenette in his apartment, currently littered with the containers Genesis had brought their dinner up in. Being able to serve and sit down to eat immediately had been a small blessing; leaving Sephiroth little time alone with his thoughts. Genesis is easy company, conducting conversation as easily as he handles a sword. All Sephiroth has to do is follow his lead. It feels like he's done a lot of that lately.</p><p>Suddenly, Genesis is standing up and collecting their plates. He laughs when Sephiroth tries to protest, otherwise ignoring him. He walks straight to the kitchenette and starts re-packing the bag he arrived with. "I need to get back before Angeal goes to bed. Goddess forbid I interrupt his beauty sleep..."</p><p>"... Or you could stay?" Sephiroth isn't looking at him when he says it, forcing the words out through the near-impenetrable wall of nervousness. He's rarely nervous, least of all around fellow SOLDIERs, but Genesis gets under his skin like nothing he's ever felt before. He's changed things, uncovered things, and made Sephiroth <em>feel</em>. Their friendship has grown over the not-quite three years since they've met, from a sense of obligation to know the two young SOLDIERs who were 'as promising as him' to not being able to imagine his life without them. Angeal had given him stability, assurance and humour whilst Genesis had brought him passion, wildness and fun. The redhead's fire is consuming and confusing; it had only been a matter of time before Sephiroth's inhibitions had been worn down and he acted upon his attraction.</p><p>Genesis freezes and Sephiroth hears how his breath catches even under the sounds of tupperware and cutlery. Slowly, he turns and meets the gaze of two devastatingly blue and surprisingly soft eyes. Genesis is too sharp to not <em>know</em>. Everything Sephiroth's learned about insinuation has been from him. "You're sure?"</p><p>The final benchmark has been looming in the distance for months. The closeness, the intimacy and trust have caused Sephiroth to back down repeatedly when the opportunities had arisen in the past. To his credit, Genesis hadn't taken offense like then younger thought he would. He's been patient, almost uncharacteristically so. But that tenderness that seems reserved exclusively for his two friends has been a comfort. Giving Sephiroth the space to build his confidence, he has taken his time to understand. His upbringing has left him with an inherent need to know exactly what's happening around him; what's expected of him, what contingencies and expectations to have. Finding research material had been... Interesting, but fruitful nonetheless. He's no longer naive, and he has a strong suspicion that Genesis isn't a virgin.</p><p>"I am,"</p><p>He watches as a wicked curve forms from Genesis' lips and those long-fingered hands abandon their task. Yet, there's something about the man that makes Sephiroth think about a lion. All fluid muscle, measured steps and an unwavering gaze, Genesis comes back to the table, where Sephiroth remains sat. He takes the younger's face in both hands and kisses him gently, but it comes across as a little bitter. "You should've given me some warning,"</p><p>Sephiroth frowns and reflectively grips Genesis' wrists when he tries to move away. A while ago, the thought of craving touch was absurd. "Why?"</p><p>"Because I didn't think to bring <em>things</em> with me when I brought our dinner,"</p><p>"If you're talking about lubricant, I have some,"</p><p>"Oh," Genesis blinks, then scoffs and averts his eyes. Even behind the cinnamon curtain of his fringe, Sephiroth can see the colour of his cheeks. And then, just the slightest hint of a smile. The kind of smile that Sephiroth has discovered can be contagious.  He takes the hands he holds and kisses each palm in turn. He doesn't understand the redhead's hesitation, but he doesn't push him. Genesis' skin is warm and his callouses are familiar. They remind him of Genesis' skill and strength - one of the foundations of his attraction. Genesis may be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, but there's so much more to him... And so much more that Sephiroth still wants to know. When he looks up, Genesis is watching him through his lashes. All Sephiroth can feel is heat, taking the edge off his nerves. He lets go of Genesis' hands, anticipating the kiss that meets his mouth seconds later.</p><p>Genesis can be a flurry of want; he can be tender and biting or, as Sephiroth is finding out, a mixture of <em>everything</em>. He breathes long and deep between the contact their lips, almost purring in excitement. "You better show me your bedroom then,"</p><p>Sephiroth focuses on that voice, the kisses, the smooth fabric beneath his hands and the warmth that pools low in his belly. There's no room for anything else. Nothing can get between them. The silver-haired SOLDIER stands, keeping Genesis close as they move through the apartment. Genesis ensures that not much rhythm is lost from their kisses. He only pulls away when they reach their destination. When swollen lips spread in another grin, Sephiroth very nearly lunges back in to claim them again. He's already addicted to the taste of Genesis: of a spice that is exotic and heady. There have been countless sleepless nights spent thinking, wanting, yearning.</p><p><em>Skin</em>. Skin distracts Sephiroth. Genesis starts to undress, unbuttoning his shirt completely to reveal what Sephiroth's seen before. He's seen Genesis covered in mud, sweat and blood more times than he cares to remember; shared showers and long assignments but this is different.... So different. He can touch now, and not just in platonic banter... He can run his naked palms over broad but softly sloping shoulders; feel the muscle and firmness of that body that haunts him, if he wants to. And Sephiroth wants to. He wants too much, and doesn't know where to begin. Almost frozen, he stands and watches as Genesis slides expensive material off, all the while keeping a smouldering azure gaze. He leaves his trousers on and slowly reaches out for Sephiroth's own shirt. "May I?"</p><p>Permission is given wordlessly as the SOLDIER steps closer. Genesis' nimble fingers find buttons as he bravely places his palms either side of the redhead's waist. Genesis is slender, but in the same manner as a feline. Sephiroth feels nothing but strength and power. There's an energy to Genesis that calls to him. Sephiroth's skin tingles as he explores, curiously tracing angles and curves and faint old scars he finds along the way. He leans down to press his lips to the thriving pulse he can see under Genesis' jaw. The redhead purrs, tilting his head back as he always does. Sephiroth can see the dreamy smile in his mind. He smirks himself when he feels a hand thread tightly into his hair. Genesis has never made it a secret how much he enjoys Sephiroth's kissing, and never bothered denying himself what he wants. Sephiroth allows his lips to be guided, tracing the smooth ridge of collarbone to the other shoulder. Then they changing angles. Sephiroth pulls back to watch Genesis recline on the end of his bed. Charcoal grey sheets contrast the sunkissed hue to Genesis' flesh, ensuring that there is nothing else Sephiroth could look at even if he wanted to. He sits, no hesitation or nervousness, eyes burning dark with want. That confidence breathes into Sephiroth and he absently shrugs his unfastened shirt off before moving in once more. He cups Genesis' jaw in his left hand, tilting him back but Genesis keeps on going, smoothly settling in his back and pulling Sephiroth with him. The redhead makes a happy sort of sound, smiling into the renewed kiss as his hands lose themselves in silver strands once more.</p><p>The sensation of a body underneath him is maddening. Genesis is prone to him, yet not. He's anything but prey, anything but out of control. There's a definite advantage in experience, and one Sephiroth's quite glad of. If he were in complete control, dictating action and pace, they would kiss like this all night - if they ever even made it to the bed. Sephiroth would be perfectly content with that. And yet, he wouldn't. The hunger ignited would not just be sated with kisses. If he pulled back now, he's pretty sure Genesis would sooner strangle him than return back to his own apartment. Sephiroth can feel his need as keenly as his own; light brushes of their lower bodies like sparks of sensation.</p><p>Genesis' patience surprises him, though when Sephiroth sits up to admire that beautiful form beneath him, he sees the strain and frustration. The redhead smiles reassuringly and strokes his shoulders. "You okay?"</p><p>Sephiroth hums, half tempted to lean back in, but stops himself. That would be the easy thing to do. He has no reason to be scared... He’s already made his decision. Tentative fingers trail down Genesis' side to the waistband of his trousers. "Can I?"</p><p>"Of course,"</p><p>Sephiroth follows the fabric round to the button and zipper, breathing deeply through his nose as he unfastens them. The weight of the moment bears down, but no more than his own weight had on Genesis. The sigh that slipped from those pretty lips still echoes in his head. The redhead lifts his hips as Sephiroth pulls and lets the garment fall to the floor. Again, he's seen Genesis in his underwear before, but never aroused. The shape of him shortens Sephiroth's breath. Genesis props himself up on his elbows as if to get a better impression of Sephiroth's reaction, and, as he usually does, pulls Sephiroth from his reverie with his dry humour. "I'll start charging at this rate..."</p><p>A smirk cracks Sephiroth's nerves in half. "What payment do you accept?"</p><p>Genesis chuckles, gesturing with one hand, "You can start by taking yours off,"</p><p>Sephiroth nods, standing back up to his full height and removes his trousers. He hears Genesis softly curse and turns to see the man look more like a ravenous beast than ever before. A glimmer of white teeth biting into his bottom lip, Genesis' eyes devour. He sits up, reaches out and slowly starts to tease Sephiroth's underwear from his hips. Sephiroth stands, barely breathing and hearing nothing but his heartbeat. And then another curse, far too debauched for such a beautiful mouth.</p><p>Genesis looks up from underneath his long, dark lashes; a smirk forming thick and fast.  He licks his lips and Sephiroth feels like he just might faint.</p><p>"Your turn?" He forces himself to laugh instead.</p><p>Genesis doesn't need telling twice and swiftly discards his last garment, again completely unabashed and without shame as he reclines back in the mattress. Sephiroth's forgotten everything but what he sees before him. Nothing else <em>matters</em> but Genesis. His instincts, driven by a novel, exciting, potent animal need, have his hands skim the strong form of Genesis' thighs, curiously touching his engorged cock. The gasp that comes from the other's mouth goes straight to Sephiroth's own member and he shivers from the intensity of something so simple. He dares not look Genesis in the eye lest he crumble into nothingness. He keeps on listening to his want, letting impulse guide him in a way he’s never allowed before. It’s something Genesis would do, and the man encourages him to give in more. When he wraps his fingers more firmly around the hard flesh he caresses, Genesis groans his approval, and when Sephiroth bends to kiss his chest, those nimble fingers are straight back into his hair.</p><p>At the best of times, Genesis is not a patient man, and Sephiroth is starting to feel him wearing thin. More than just a burning in those bright blue eyes, he can feel the tension in the skin he touches with his lips and how the redhead rocks his hips, needing more. Sephiroth sits back, keeping his hands on Genesis as if he feels like he’ll disappear if he doesn’t. He tries to recall what he’s learned, but his logical brain is lagging far behind. He’s just staring and Genesis pulls a face.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sephiroth watches as Genesis pushes himself upright so he can look him in the eye and gently intertwines their fingers. He can already hear the next words from Genesis’ mouth, and hears the disappointment that Genesis would never show him.  He won’t let them come. “I’m just thinking,”</p><p>“About how stunningly handsome I am?” the redhead chuckles, squeezing Sephiroth’s fingers between his. “Seph—”</p><p>“About what we do next,” Sephiroth is quick to cut in before an exit is offered. He’s never backed out of a fight before… but this is not a fight and this is not his usual self. But he doesn’t want to have to deny himself any longer. He’s doesn’t want to let his anxiety win over his attraction. Genesis deserves that much.</p><p>As if to put him at ease, Genesis reaches out and brushes his fingertips along the length of Sephiroth’s cock. It’s an almost casual touch, matching the easiness of his voice. “That is entirely up to you. We could just do this…”</p><p>Sephiroth watches those fingers stroke him, mesmerised before he looks up again. “Or?”</p><p>“Or we do more,”</p><p>“What do you want to do?”</p><p>“This isn’t about what <em>I </em>want,”</p><p>“Why not?” Sephiroth cups his hand back around Genesis’ cheek and directs his gaze to his face. “Isn’t this about the two of us? Tell me what you want,”</p><p>The redhead blinks, blue eyes deeper than an ocean, and scoffs. “I want <em>you</em>, Sephiroth. I want every inch of you; everything you are,” as he speaks, heat floods into his voice and he shuffles restlessly. Sephiroth’s made his decision, but he watches, Genesis starts to lose a piece of himself to the moment. The hand on a redhead’s cheek slides to his shoulder to curl around his side and pull him closer. Genesis moves, pressing his lips to the hollow underneath Sephiroth’s ears. “I want to feel you in me. <em>That’s</em> what I want,”</p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do,”</p><p>Sephiroth fights back a shiver as Genesis closes his fist around him, giving him a few long tugs before he lays back down. This time, the motion feels like a direct invite and Sephiroth can’t remember his mouth ever being so dry. <em>Lubricant</em>, his brain kicks itself into order. He quickly gets up and retrieves the bottle he’d acquired.</p><p>“I can do this bit if you want,” Genesis holds out his right hand for the bottle, but Sephiroth holds it defensively to his chest.</p><p>“Why? I want to do it,”</p><p>Chuckling, Genesis drops his arm. “Alright then. You’ll have to be thorough because it’s been a while… and you are pretty… big,”</p><p>“Sorry,”</p><p>“For what?” Genesis straight-out laughs, but then he sees the genuine concern on the younger’s face and tilts his head. His fringe falls away, letting Sephiroth see the whole of that beautiful face. “Sweet Shiva, Seph, it’s nothing to be sorry about. Quite the opposite,”</p><p>“It’s a good thing?”</p><p>“It can be,”</p><p>Sephiroth climbs back onto the bed and follows Genesis’ wordless instruction to settle between his spread legs. It’s impossible for Sephiroth to not look; impossible not to admire that beautiful form. He’s completely laid bare and it echoes the trust between them. Trust Sephiroth has in no one else. Their world of two closes in, comfortable and warm. For the first time that night, excitement starts to win the battle. “Let me know if I do anything wrong,”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will,”</p><p>Genesis lazily strokes himself as he watches Sephiroth slick his fingers. It’s a strange texture that is neither unpleasant or pleasant. Its coolness makes Genesis suck in a sharp breath when Sephiroth reaches between his legs. The skin he finds is surprisingly warm and soft. Genesis seems to enjoy just being touched like this, smiling with a little purr. Sephiroth feels the muscles relax under his gently rubbing fingertips, and only presses the first finger against Genesis’ hole when he’s content that no tension remains. He watches as Genesis’ fist tightens around the base of his cock and that curved jaw falls slack.</p><p>Sephiroth has not been quite able to comprehend how pleasure can come from this, and he still can’t, but he also can’t argue that it doesn’t. Genesis is always so genuine and free with his emotions, and whilst he is wholly capable of pretending there seems no call for it now. He continues, moving that one finger until Genesis urges him to add the next. As relaxed as he may be, the thought of Genesis being able to take anything more than fingers is astonishing. But soon enough, three fingers slide easily within that lithe body and leaves them both breathless.</p><p>Genesis’ impatience really starts to show. His knuckles are white where he grips himself and his other hand reaches out to find Sephiroth’s head and tug him upwards. “That’s enough. That’s enough,” he murmurs like a chant.</p><p>Following the hand curled tightly around his skull, Sephiroth allows himself to be pulled into a desperate kiss. Feeling the urgency in the redhead, Sephiroth strokes his hands down Genesis’ heaving sides. He withdraws from the kiss, but only enough that he can speak. “Are you going to turn over?”</p><p>“Uh, I can if that’s what you want,” Genesis frowns. His bewildered tone teeters on indignant, confusing Sephiroth.</p><p>“Is that not… the position?”</p><p>“It’s <em>a</em> position,” he replies, realising Sephiroth’s question was born from expectation and not a request. “I’d prefer being able to look at you, kiss you…”</p><p>Sephiroth hums, agreeing; trusting that Genesis knows what they’re doing. Internally, he’s glad Genesis questioned him because the thought of not being able to see that face, those <em>eyes</em>, had not sat easily with Sephiroth. It seems so impersonal for something so intimate. He nuzzles Genesis’ cheek on his way down to his ear, pressing a kiss there and attempting to catch his breath. It’s pointless, but it allows him to collect his thoughts. Hands freely roam his back, returning time and time again to his hair. From the moment they met, Sephiroth had suspected that Genesis harboured the same fascination as just about everyone else who knew he existed. Normally, he’d detest the thought of someone running their fingers through his hair, but with Genesis, he found he quite enjoyed it. Perhaps Genesis is not alone in his feline mannerisms.</p><p>Briefly pushing himself back up, Sephiroth finds the discarded lubricant and runs a generous pearl of liquid along his length. Genesis hungrily pulls him back in the second Sephiroth finishes his task. He surrounds him like a storm, arms and legs curling around Sephiroth’s body, promising no escape. It’s a cage Sephiroth quite enjoys, settling his weight on the hips he knows can support him. His cock rests against warm, slick skin and his instinct tells him to move. Tells him<em> more</em>.</p><p>Somehow, Genesis slips a hand between them. His fingers hold Sephiroth firmly, but do no more for a second. “You’re sure you want this?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sephiroth murmurs as he dips his head down for another kiss. Just a chaste thing to confirm, knowing that the redhead appreciates actions just as much as words.</p><p>“Thank <em>fuck</em>,” he sighs with a giddy smile. The hand between him fulfils its purpose and guides Sephiroth to his waiting hole. The younger SOLDIER waits until he feels that hand grip his side and Genesis encourages him to move with another brief kiss. “Take it slow, alright?”</p><p>How Sephiroth would love to watch as he presses his hips down, easing himself inside Genesis. Another time… he loses himself in the redhead’s pleasure; eyes squeezing shut in a way that looks pained, yet legs hug tight to his sides, pushing him deeper. Everything feels <em>amazing</em>. Unlike anything he’s ever experienced and yet easily the best. He kisses parted lips, but can’t keep his focus on just <em>one</em> part of the man who is now his lover. He kisses Genesis’ cheek and jaw; his ears and neck feverishly as he moves. He feels a purr rumble deep in the throat underneath his lips when he’s flush to Genesis, buried to the hilt.</p><p>They wait for minutes, languorously wrapped in each other, not at all helped by Genesis spreading silver hair like satin curtains either side of them. He wriggles his hips, breathing in a few times before smiling. “Okay, I’m ready,”</p><p>Sephiroth moves cautiously, remembering the words <em>it’s been a while</em>. The last thing he wants to do is cause pain. The very last thing he wants to do is give Genesis a reason to not do this again… he’s only minutes in, but already wanting the next time; already planning to be here in 10 years’ time, looking down at his stunning redhead. Fingertips trace the edges of Genesis’ lips, and then into his copper tresses.</p><p>As caution fades into confidence, Sephiroth becomes acutely aware that Genesis <em>is</em> fire. The heat of him. The <em>strength</em>. He is consuming, conquering all he touches and breaking down every single rampart and defence Sephiroth has built inside himself. ShinRa’s infallible warrior is laid bare before Genesis and he wouldn’t have it any other way. The sensation is heady and addictive. He’s never felt vulnerable without fear before. He’s never felt quite so alive. His whole life has been following orders; pleasing his superiors because it is his duty. Here, this, <em>them,</em> is something just between the two of them, sharing and taking and giving because they want to. Sephiroth <em>wants</em> to. He has a freedom, an identity, a purpose. Cleansed in the fire of Genesis Rhapsodos, a new Sephiroth is born.</p><p>Overwhelmed by sensation, emotion and need, Sephiroth buries his face in Genesis’ neck. The redhead holds him close, turning his head as intelligible noises spill from his lips. It comes as no surprise Genesis is as vocal in pleasure as he is in ire. Sephiroth loves every single sound. He loves how he <em>feels</em> every single sound. It adds to the maelstrom growing inside, already threatening to burst with each powerful thrust.</p><p>And then, quite suddenly, it does. A breathless gasp is torn from Sephiroth’s throat and every thought just <em>goes</em>. Only Genesis exists. Genesis’ tight, perfect, amazing body; the nails that dig into his shoulder blades; the thighs that would squeeze the life from him if only they could. Sephiroth thrusts in short, sharp bursts, grunting; driving himself deep as his body works through the shocks and tremors of his first orgasm.</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh <em>fuck</em>,” the redhead hisses in ear as he comes between them.</p><p>Sephiroth moves when everything goes still. The vice of Genesis’ body almost refuses to free him, and the man himself groans when he pulls out. But Genesis’ face is the picture of bliss, eyes shining as bright as his smile. Sephiroth knows his expression is much the same. His cheeks would ache if only he could feel anything but <em>Genesis</em>. They share a kiss, hands finding hands and clasping together tightly either side of Genesis’ head.</p><p>“Let’s do that again,” the younger SOLDIER murmurs as they pull apart.</p><p>“Absolutely,” the redhead grins. “Though not tonight, I get the feeling I’m going to be a little sore in the morning,” he scoffs when he sees Sephiroth concerned frown. “In a good way, don’t worry,”</p><p>“…there’s a <em>good</em> way?”</p><p>“Ohh, yes. Now, if you don’t mind,”</p><p>Sephiroth finds himself easily pushed to the mattress and rolls onto his back to watch Genesis saunter into his en suite. The door closes behind that lovely bottom. Sighing, the silver-haired SOLDIER gets up to fetch two pairs of loose trousers, leaving one pair on the bed and waits for the bathroom door to open before slipping in himself.</p><p>When he returns, dressed and his hair tied at the nape of his neck, Genesis is in bed, looking at him with a new, tired smile. “You don’t mind, do you?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he replies, lifting the covers to settle himself in. Absently, he thinks how strange it will be to share a bed, having someone else’s heat and movements to process as he sleeps. But mostly, he doesn’t want Genesis to leave. He can’t imagine sharing so much with one person, only for them to suddenly vanish. They may be physically parted, but Sephiroth can still feel Genesis’ heartbeat against his chest.</p><p>With the lights out, he misses the touch of the redhead’s skin. Making out the silhouette beside him, Genesis is on his side, most likely facing away. Tentatively, Sephiroth sneaks his left arm out, finding a sharp hip and urging the redhead to move backwards, towards him. Through he grumbles, Genesis does not refuse. They shuffle close until Sephiroth can easily fit his body to the older SOLDIER’s back. His arms wrap tightly around Genesis’ slim waist; legs twisting easily around each other. At first, he thinks Genesis doesn’t approve, but then a hand covers his, slipping slender fingers between his.</p><p>With the lights out, Sephiroth presses a kiss to Genesis’ shoulder. It’s a new and funny thing to fall asleep <em>happy.</em></p><p>--</p><p>Genesis returns to his apartment late the following morning. And even then, only because Sephiroth is called back to work. They take the elevator together, standing side by side in silence. Time and time again, black-gloved fingers brush against his, twisting like they want to capture his hand. Genesis flicks his fingers, wary of the camera he knows watches from the top right corner. He can't keep a straight face though, which is why he suspects Sephiroth continues to play.</p><p>When the doors chime and open, Genesis steps out onto his floor and turns back to smile at his suddenly glum lover. A picture in black leather and shining armour, Genesis can't help but feel smug. He's got what everyone – surely – secretly – or not secretly – fantasises about. Sephiroth does not disappoint... true to his suspicions, he had woken sore and tender in places he hasn’t been for quite a while.</p><p>As the doors start to close, Genesis waves casually, though he's already feeling the distance. Which is ridiculous, and makes him chuckle to himself before he turns on his heels.</p><p>Entering his shared apartment, Genesis immediately spots Angeal sat at the table surrounded in student assessments. His friend had jumped at the opportunity to start training recruits, and in truth it is a role he was born to fill. Genesis... Not so much. He possesses neither the patience nor the temperance.</p><p>"You're just getting back now?" Angeal asks as Genesis dumps the bag of used food containers on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Humming, he turns back to see the dark-haired SOLDIER leaning over the back of his chair curiously. "Nice to know you'd be the first to notice if I went missing,"</p><p>Angeal scoffs. He puts his pen down and stands, joining Genesis in the kitchenette as the older gets himself a drink. His morning had been spent mostly in bed, relishing Sephiroth's hungry hands and mouth until the phone started ringing. He had been tempted by Sephiroth's offer to stay in his apartment, but it was uncertain how long he'd be away and Genesis didn't fancy lazing around with nothing to read on day off other than strategy guides and reconnaissance reports.</p><p>"The food was alright?"</p><p>"The food was lovely, as it always is. Thank you,"</p><p>Genesis catches Angeal scowling at him. His sapphire eyes narrow as he leans on the counter, trying to get a better look at the face concealed behind copper hair. Genesis turns away, putting his drink down and moving to start the washing up. Unfortunately, Angeal knows him too well to drop his suspicions. He's like a dog in that respect, catching a sniff of something and following it relentlessly.</p><p>"You're in a good mood,"</p><p>"I am,"</p><p>"... Why are you in such a good mood?"</p><p>"<em>Because</em>," he replies, not able to stop a smile as he recalls the night before. There are some things he won't tell Angeal, if it was something he'd even want to know. This, Sephiroth's natural proficiency for physical affection, is definitely not something his friend will want to know. He's already stated it's hard enough knowing that they're secretly dating and having to work with them both. Angeal's stare is unrelenting and as intense as the man is sharp. Either that, or Genesis isn't as subtle as he likes to think he is.</p><p>Eyes go wide. "You... The two of you...?"</p><p>Fearing, and knowing, he's blushing, Genesis just hums. He hears Angeal make a sound resembling a relieved sigh and it only galvanises his mood. He's waited so long, so patiently, for Sephiroth that statues should be erected in his honour. People would surely understand.</p><p>"It was good then?"</p><p>"Do you <em>really</em> want to know, 'Geal?" He glances over his shoulder, teasing. All he gets is a disapproving twist of lips.</p><p>"So long as you were good to Seph—"</p><p>Genesis laughs, sweeping his fringe back with his wrist, avoiding the soap suds on his hand and glances fully at his friend. "Oh, thanks. Seph's a big boy, you know. Speaking of which, <em>I'm</em> fine by the way,"</p><p>Angeal grunts, rolling his eyes as he's done hundreds of times before and will do a thousand times again. "Okay, I'm going back to work..." He strides back over to his makeshift desk. "I am happy for you though,"</p><p>Hours later, Genesis has finished cleaning, showered and finished a report he'd put off for a few days. Wrapped in one of his crimson silk robes, he reclines in his reading chair in the corner of the living room. Music plays softly as Angeal writes his weekly letter to his mother. A knock on the door startles them both. As the only one of the two of them suitably dressed, Angeal gets up to answer.</p><p>"Sephiroth, hi. This is a... Surprise,"</p><p>Genesis looks up as Angeal steps back and their friend strolls in. The trained mask the SOLDIER falls away the second mako-green eyes find him. Genesis coyly covers his legs with the slipped robe on the pretence of propriety and Sephiroth smirks. He continues to read. Angeal chats easily and skilfully avoids the subject that Genesis knows is bouncing awkwardly in his head. Absently, he wonders how Sephiroth would react if he knew Angeal knows... He's a deeply private creature, but also one who understands that the two Banoran boys have always lived in each other's pockets. Genesis does not miss how Sephiroth's gaze keeps wandering back to him, and he makes no secret about it. What he also notices is Angeal's little grin, blue eyes flicking between them in an expression Genesis usually sees directed at the SOLDER's students.</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd be interested in a spar this afternoon?" Sephiroth says to the both of them and Angeal almost immediately accepts the invitation. He's been at the table the whole time Genesis has been home, and for such a domestic man, he does suffer cabin fever easily. Growing up in the open countryside can do that to a person.</p><p>"I better get dressed then..." The redhead says and saves his place in the book he leaves on the arm of the chair. When he walks past Sephiroth, he makes a point to touch his hand. The SOLDIER's reflex is fast and grasps him, turning in Genesis' continued movement. He follows, and they both ignore Angeal's pointed sigh. It strikes Genesis, when they're there, that Sephiroth has never been in his bedroom before. In fact, he's rarely ever come to the apartment. Other SOLDIERs live on this floor, as well as some department admin and support staff. To visit regularly would no doubt result in conversations with strangers that Sephiroth could happily do without. But he's here now, and eagerly transfers his hands to Genesis' waist as he stands still.</p><p>"That meeting was not worth leaving you for," Sephiroth murmurs. The warmth of his breath teases down Genesis' neck just as much as the hands that are slowly working their way to his front and inside of his robe.</p><p>The redhead leans back, head on a cool, hard pauldron. "I should think so too,"</p><p>Sephiroth hums, fingers finally meeting smooth flesh and pressing hard against it. Genesis is happy to be directed; still giddy to be touched. Sephiroth turns him around and holds his face between two hands. For a minute, he looks like he's going to say something before deciding against it and leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>Genesis is the first to break it, eyes half-closed in simple bliss. "I'm going to get dressed now... Either you go, or keep your hands to yourself,"</p><p>"I make no promises," Sephiroth smirks, dropping his hands and sitting on the bed. The redhead has to advert his eyes as he's suddenly reminded of just about every fantasy he's had since he hit puberty. Sephiroth, leathers and his red sheets... Internally, he repeats his last words to himself over and over as he pulls his uniform together.</p><p>He manages to get his trousers and turtleneck on before catching a glimpse of Sephiroth in the mirror. Green eyes <em>burn</em> with the need that made its debut last night. That moment when words ran dry, and nervousness had exhausted itself away, leaving nothing but a torrent of desire. Sephiroth had become a beast, very different to anything Genesis knew and thought he would be like. It's a beast Genesis was instantly smitten with. He can't refuse the call.</p><p>Standing knee to bended knee, Genesis angles Sephiroth's head back and presses a kiss to his mouth. If he intended it to be sweet and short, it doesn't stay that way. Strong, leather-clad arms circle his waist and pull him in; Genesis has to quickly correct his position to save himself collapsing on top of his lover. Sephiroth is smooth and quick, able to shift himself to make comfortable room for the redhead to join him. Running on pure instinct, Genesis unfastens Sephiroth's coat to reveal the pale bare flesh it hardly conceals. Though he knew it already – painfully so – the beauty of the man beneath him is choking. He'd think he was dreaming if only his dreams had ever been so vivid. He's <em>actually</em> straddling ShinRa's golden boy. Sephiroth is slightly cool to the touch and as firm and perfect as carved marble. He gently thumbs a stiff nipple and grins when the younger groans, firmly gripping his hips.</p><p>"Have you healed from last night?"</p><p>"Why? You want to go again?"</p><p>"The thought had crossed my mind," Sephiroth purrs. Thumbs slide under Genesis' black sweater and something about being touched like that by leather has his head spinning. His body is happy to step in, taking control and acting on Sephiroth's very subtle instruction. Genesis rolls his hips, rubbing himself against Sephiroth's groin. Either he has healed, or he's too far gone to register any discomfort. He's glad he wasn't able to put more clothes on, although the thought of a frantic rut, barely out of their uniforms definitely <em>had</em> gotten Genesis through some lonely nights on assignment. He watches as Sephiroth bites his gloves off. It's enough to inspire him to push down a little harder. Last night had not lasted half as long as Genesis would've liked, and he's smug with the knowledge that Sephiroth's stamina will definitely play a bigger part the more times they do this.</p><p>But, just as Sephiroth's fingers start to unbutton Genesis' trousers, Angeal knocks on the door.</p><p>"I'm getting myself some lunch. Do you guys want anything?"</p><p>It's not a question that needs to be asked, and the redhead knows it. He also knows why it had been asked. Angeal is a brute of a man, but he's learned how to be sneaky from Banora's best. Genesis could scream.</p><p>"Sure, we'll be out in a minute,"</p><p>Sephiroth releases a sound the closest to a whine Genesis thinks he’ll ever from him; silver brows furrowed and feebly attempting to cling to him as he stands on his knees. Genesis' hands linger, grasping the braces that cross that glorious chest. "Not when Geal's here. I can't be bothered with the lecture,"</p><p>“What lecture?”</p><p>“<em>The</em> lecture,”</p><p>"Why would he do that?"</p><p>"Because he's Angeal, it's what he does,"</p><p>"Tonight then?" Hands return to his waist and the insistence in them makes Genesis think Sephiroth just might force him to sit back down and resume the grind. As great as that would be, he can already hear Angeal droning on about respect and the honour in chastity. "Just like this,"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck.</em>
</p><p>"The gods couldn't keep me from you,"</p><p>"But Angeal can?" Sephiroth cracks one of his dry smiles.</p><p>"Behave, or I'll make sure you get the talk too," the redhead scoffs as he gets back to his feet to finish dressing. "Honestly, I swear he thinks I'm corrupting you with my dark and sordid ways,"</p><p>Sephiroth sits up, his hair a little mussed and cheeks perhaps a shade more pink than his normal cream. Genesis would love to know what he'd have to do to make him look as flustered as Sephiroth makes him feel. "Which is not untrue. Before you turned up, I'd never even given anyone a second glance. Let alone thought about sex,"</p><p>Concealing a conceited and strangely shy smile behind his fringe, he only stills when he hears Sephiroth stand and then arms are back around him, manipulating him to turn around. As if sensing his sensitivity, Sephiroth doesn't direct him to meet his gaze.</p><p>"I wouldn't change anything, Genesis. I like who you make me become,"</p><p>------</p><p>"Genesis,"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"The Materia room, why?"</p><p>Sephiroth slides his chair back from his desk. Green eyes continue to stare blankly at the appraisal he's been told to write. Talking about himself is not something he's ever enjoyed. There's plenty of people who write enough about him, be it scientists or the press. He's never read a word. It's been three hours; the document is mostly finished but the final section is like pulling teeth. Goals. Aspirations. Ambitions. He wonders if he's actually ever had any of his own. Since he was a child, his life had been mapped out and dictated to him. The only thing he had for himself were his friends. And thus, his mind had wandered. If he's honest, it had wandered many times already, but after lamenting his lack of prose-writing talents, he turned to someone who was never short of words.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asks curiously, imagining his lover in the small room filled with machinery and young men in white coats. It is a place he knows Genesis goes often, still as fascinated with Materia now as he was when he was a cadet. Magic is a gift of his, and perhaps one of the things that first caught Sephiroth's eye. He's glad for it, because that cocky boy from a village famous only for apples had become his very universe.</p><p>"Getting my mako stones converted. I repeat, why?"</p><p>Sephiroth only frowns slightly at Genesis' irritated tone. In a way, it's a sign of his affection. Genesis only expresses something as petty to his closest friends. Anyone else just gets the wall of perfect civility inherited from his parents. "What are your plans for the evening?"</p><p>"Well, when you get off the phone and I get my Materia, I'm going to try it out,"</p><p>"Angeal's on assignment, isn't he?"</p><p>Genesis sighs heavily, "He is. Look, Sephiroth," it's strange hearing him say his full name now, but for professional appearances, it's a must. "We can't actually use the converter whilst you're on the phone. I'll speak to you later. Okay?"</p><p>"Alright," Sephiroth replies and puts his phone back in his pocket when the call cuts off. The abruptness of the goodbye is softened by the fact Genesis answered the call at all. If Sephiroth had hoped that hearing the man's voice would inspire some eloquence, he finds himself still devoid of words. All he can think of is red leather.  Taming Genesis, that's his ambition. He'd love to see the President's face reading that.</p><p>Converting mako stones takes on average less than ten minutes. He could meet Genesis on the way to the Training Room if he packs up his office now... A spar might just be what they both need. Cut a little loose, have some fun without Angeal breathing down their necks muttering that maybe using a fully mastered Quake on the 49th floor isn't the best idea. With a wry smile, Sephiroth quickly saves his appraisal and turns the computer off. His current office is small, windowless and stuffy. It's his, and has been for many years. The thought of moving is an uncomfortable one. He locks the door as he leaves, then heads down to the SOLDIER floor.</p><p>Many 3rds and 2nds loiter in the corridors, each saluting him before falling into whispered conversations. Sephiroth isn't a common sight in communal areas and his every appearance gives the surroundings a new, nervous energy. Why is he here? They could never know it's for one reason... One reason with insufferably beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>The door to the Materia Room slides open, exposing two technicians who startle at the sight of him. Enhanced senses pick up a trace of spice, that heady cinnamon that follows Genesis wherever he goes, but only a trace. It still makes him feel warm, regardless.</p><p>"Sir, if you're looking for Genesis, he already went to the Training Room," says one technician, a blonde he's seen Genesis talk to before in the past. The lack of formality doesn't bristle him. Sephiroth imagines they're all quite fond of Genesis, given that he is undeniably at the forefront of experimentation when it comes to Materia. That, and Sephiroth, of all people, understands how easy it is to fall for the redhead's charm.</p><p>He leaves with a curt nod; heading immediately across the corridor to the Training Room. Inside, another technician sits at a computer recording data. He barely acknowledges Sephiroth beyond a glance and a "Sir,"</p><p>Genesis is already deep in a simulation, the VR headset covering half of his face – lamentable – yet does not conceal his beauty. His lips twist into a wicked sneer of deserved confidence, skin flawlessly pale without a hint of exertion. His hair, those bright flecks of untameable flame, waver in charged air. Genesis' beloved Rapier is missing: his only weapons are four new perfectly spherical crystal balls set into his armour. They glow as their power is called upon; the force itself is dispersed by the technology of the training Room. Even the strongest projectiles are consumed by the barrier that protects the rest of the building. There have been comments in the past that the Science Division should find a way to transfer that energy into powering the building itself. Genesis could probably singlehandedly power the whole 49th floor. Whilst perfectly adept at hand to hand combat, it's not something Sephiroth has ever seen Genesis resort to. With his magic talents, he doesn't need to.</p><p>Leaning against the wall beside the controls, Sephiroth is content to just watch. Though he cannot see the simulation and therefore what Genesis is fighting against, he can appreciate the raw power unleashed. No one throws firaga like Genesis. No one can get the heat, the distance, the control. No one would dare stands across from him knowing that he's equipped with a mastered graviga and a death he's got no reservations in using. In battle, Sephiroth would want no-one beside him more. The redhead has not seen a war yet, but Sephiroth knows he'd thrive from the adrenaline of it. As much as he likes being the star of the show, he also puts his head down and works tirelessly. In a way, that terrifies Sephiroth most of all. He can't think of a world without this man now. He doesn't want to. For all of Genesis' strength and ability, he'd just like to keep him safe... But Genesis would resent him for such sentiments. He's a SOLDIER just like any other. An efficient, beautiful – devastatingly beautiful – weapon. Sephiroth tries to think of him solely as such. Tries, and fails.</p><p>Genesis has too much life, too much character to fill only one role. He's a colleague, a friend and now a lover. Each different, separate, but the same. They can fight, laugh and then kiss each other goodnight. Sephiroth never had much of a life to distance from his work before, but now he can't see the point. Somehow having Genesis as an unavoidable force in his life is exactly what he needs.  He wants to see red leather on the battlefield because there's no other place for Sephiroth than at Genesis' side.</p><p>Eventually, even a Mage's reserves run out. After nearly an hour of casting, Genesis calls for the VR to be shut down and pulls off the headset. Sephiroth sees the weariness, the sweat on his brow and how he breathes just as heavy and hard as he does with his ankles up by his head. Knowing his cheeks are dusting pink just to think of it, Sephiroth dips his head to hide behind his hair. Ever one for a facade, Genesis shows no other overt signs of fatigue as he walks towards the door. The technician is immediately on his feet, approaching the redhead and chatting about the data collected and the possibilities of the new technology they're developing. Fusion piques Genesis' attention but he's too tired to get excited.</p><p>Sephiroth kicks himself away from the wall, pacing closer. Genesis' eyes catch his movement and blue eyes momentarily narrow. The technician falls silent, moving to the side as Sephiroth reaches them. At the first opportunity he scurries back to the controls to reset the system for the next user.</p><p>"Stalking me now?"</p><p>"Doesn't do any harm to watch a SOLDIER train,"</p><p>Genesis hums and starts to exit the room, heading immediately towards the lifts. He dismissively acknowledges salutes from lower ranks whilst Sephiroth ignores them entirely. His attention is purely on the scarlet form before him. He can see how that slightly smaller body is not carried with the same effortless grace as normal and he just wants to put a hand on him to help. But if he dares touch Genesis, he knows he'll live to regret it. Never before has he encountered a creature so proud.</p><p>When they're in the lift, Sephiroth pointedly selecting the button for his floor, Genesis finally lets his head fall back on his shoulders and sighs. "You should've joined in,"</p><p>Sephiroth glances at the camera in the corner, hating it. His hands ache with the need to support his lover; to draw him close to save from further exertion. He's curious what Genesis would be like to carry... His frame may be slender but he’s in no way slight. He's pure muscle and stubbornness. He may never find out beyond holding him aloft against a wall, or door... S<em>top</em>.</p><p>"I was tempted, but it was too amusing to watch you flail around in an empty room," Sephiroth smirks and Genesis scoffs.  He has no energy for their usual banter. Sephiroth had half-expected Genesis to protest his intended destination, knowing how his usual method of recuperation is spent in solitude. After an endurance test when they were younger, Angeal had sat like a guard-dog beside Genesis' bed lest anything attack whilst he was recovering. Sephiroth wants to be that faithful hound, and Genesis' compliance is the closest thing he’ll ever get to consent. Trust... A foreign thing they both only reserve for two.</p><p>Entering the privacy of his apartment, Sephiroth finally throws caution to the wind and presses his hand to the small of Genesis' back. To his surprise, Genesis hums and turns into him. Red arms curl around his waist as Sephiroth moves to hold him. The slightest of smiles tugs at the corners of his lips. "Genesis?"</p><p>The redhead hums and pulls away as quickly as he'd embraced. "I need to lay down for a while,"</p><p>"Then go to bed. I'll make you some tea," he gently slides his left hand down that slender back as Genesis shuffles through the room. Sephiroth knows he makes tea just how Genesis likes it. Even Angeal had marvelled at just how quickly he'd grasped the task. Genesis has exacting standards and a sensitive palette that doesn’t like things too sweet, too strong or too insipid.  Their dark-haired friend had stated that as the reason why Genesis had been the mastermind behind Banora's apple juice success. Sephiroth still can't see his indomitable, sword and fire wielding SOLDIER as a child, spending weeks perfecting recipes, and definitely can't see him running a commercial empire like he no doubt would've done had he not joined SOLDIER. The redhead is a mysterious creature with many facets and stories that Sephiroth yearns to know.</p><p>Genesis is in bed when Sephiroth makes it to the bedroom. Black sheets pulled up to his neck, he lies on his side. Blue eyes crack open, glowing just faintly in the dimmed lights. "Do you have work to do?"</p><p>"No," he lies. He wasn't planning on doing it anyway. His appraisal can wait until later. It was his superiors pressing a promotion on him, they can wait. It's hardly like they can give it to anyone else, after all. "Do you want me to stay?" If it sounds hopeful, he doesn't care. Genesis looks up at him as he places a filled, steaming cup on the bedside table. Not words come from those pretty pink lips, but he turns onto his back, angled just slightly to Sephiroth's side of the bed. How novel it still is to think about it like that... A few weeks ago, the bed was wholly his. The sheets smelt of nothing but fabric conditioner and whatever shampoo he used that day. Now Genesis lingers as he does constantly in Sephiroth's mind. He'll find stands of auburn on the pillows; pick up the scents of spice and pepper on the sheets that make him smile in a semi-conscious daze. Those nights that Genesis doesn't stay, Sephiroth is content with his ghost. He's beginning to accept that he might not be able to sleep without it.</p><p>Genesis' scarlet and black leathers are in an unceremonious heap at the foot of the bed. Sephiroth spares a moment to hang up his coat, organise his armour and place his boots to the side and then undressing himself. Genesis guzzles down the tea, watching over the rim of the cup before he places it back to the bedside table. Stripped down to his briefs, the younger SOLDIER climbs into bed. Immediately, Genesis gravitates towards him, barely letting Sephiroth settle. With his back against the pillows, not quite laying down yet not sitting up, he lets Genesis make himself comfortable against himself. There's something about looking down and seeing that mop of perfectly wild copper against his skin that has a warmth spreading that has nothing to do with Genesis' breath or steadying hand.</p><p>The redhead has all but curled against him, head nestled into the cradle of his shoulder. Long fingers reach out to twist into the silver strands Sephiroth has twisted over his right shoulder to keep out of the way. He's taken to doing that as he sleeps, like it's some way of stopping Sephiroth leaving during the night. Not that he ever would. Or could. Genesis makes a quiet sound of contentedness. Though Sephiroth can't see to be sure, he thinks he feels him smiling. There is nothing more precious than this. Nothing he wants more. Genesis has gone from being a curiosity to a friend, a confusion, an attraction, an obsession. In recent weeks, Sephiroth's fallen under his spell entirely; like there had been some poison there inside Genesis' body, just waiting to infect and consume. It's addictive. He's as much a part of Sephiroth's being as the hand that gently strokes the redhead's side.</p><p>Genesis may think him naive, and may dismiss his thoughts as a fool's misconceptions, but Sephiroth is sheltered, not stupid. He knows his mind, and through his friendships, understands the complexity of emotion. His own, at least.</p><p>And in this moment, there is nothing Sephiroth knows more than he's in love.</p><p>---</p><p>When Sephiroth wakes, the room is dark. He remembers turning off the lamp not long after Genesis fell asleep. Whilst Midgar never enjoys sunlight, there is a stillness to the city that tells him it’s late even without looking at a clock. He does regardless: it’s gone midnight. He’s been asleep for hours and knows he’ll regret it. His sleeping pattern is a delicate, precious thing after years of insomnia and nightmares. Blindly sliding his arm across the mattress, he expects to find Genesis turned onto his side as he usually sleeps. Those nights they’ve spent together, Sephiroth would shuffle himself across and bracket that smaller body, smiling despite the bitter, semi-conscious grumbles it earns him. Genesis could push him off, or could even leave, but he never does. Now, Sephiroth finds nothing but cold bedsheets. Startling, he sits up and flicks the lamp on like he needs light to confirm what he already knows. He is alone, but Genesis’ red coat still hangs on his wardrobe door. Calmed but not placated, Sephiroth settles back down against the headboard.  His neck aches from the odd position he’d dozed off in, so he rubs the stiff muscles whilst waiting for his lover to return.</p><p>After a few minutes, the <em>longing</em> that calls for cinnamon and azure becomes too much to ignore. It is always too much to ignore these days… Sephiroth rises from bed, curiously exploring his own apartment. A soft glow comes from the kitchenette along with the clink of cutlery on china. He turns the corner to find Genesis sitting on the counter in his underwear, illuminated only by the under-cabinet lighting. The redhead glances at him and lazily smiles, not lowering the bowl he holds at his chest.</p><p>“Good evening,”</p><p>“Good <em>morning</em>,” Sephiroth corrects as he ambles in. Now he’s awake, his throat feels dry and his stomach is eager to remind him that they slept past dinner. He spots the box of cereal on the other side of the redhead, but when he reaches for it, it’s disappointingly light.</p><p>“Sorry,” Genesis says as he continues to eat, not helping with lack of sincerity in his tone.</p><p>“That was a mostly full box, Genesis,”</p><p>He shrugs, “I’m always ravenous after recovery naps,”</p><p>“You’ve a lot of energy to replace,” Sephiroth rationalises, settling against the opposite counter with a cup of water. “Though I’m not sure that is the best thing for it,”</p><p>“’Geal usually cooks me omelettes,”</p><p>“I have the ingredients. You could’ve—”</p><p>“Couldn’t be bothered,”</p><p>Sephiroth takes a long sip and watches as the redhead finishes what must’ve been at least the third bowl of his cereal. There’s an air of smugness around him that tells the younger SOLDIER that he’s more or less back to his normal self. Idly reaching out, Sephiroth draws nonsensical patterns into one of Genesis’ thighs. Strong, perfectly beautiful, muscular thighs. How they draw him in; hold him close. He thinks of how the muscles quiver with excitement and stress.</p><p>“What’re you thinking?” Genesis all but purrs. It snaps Sephiroth out of his reverie. Green eyes look up to find crystal blue smirking.</p><p>“I think you know what I’m thinking,”</p><p>“I’d still like you to tell me…”</p><p>Putting his mostly-empty glass down on the counter to his side, Sephiroth sighs. “You’re still recovering from depletion, Genesis,”</p><p>“I’m not. But even if I was, wouldn’t it make me just a little more compliant?”</p><p>Sephiroth can stop from scoffing, shaking his head just a little. “I don’t think anything could make you compliant,” Pushing himself away from the counter, Sephiroth steps between those thighs that spread for him. The smugness on Genesis’ features grows. He slings his arms languidly over Sephiroth’s shoulders, fingers immediately threading into his hair. Sephiroth traces two fingers along the curve of the redhead’s jaw, finishing to grasp his chin and angle it down towards him. “I don’t think I’d like you that way anyway,”</p><p>Leaning forwards, Genesis presses his mouth to Sephiroth’s hard, but briefly. “I’ll remind you of that one day,”</p><p>“Let’s go back to bed,”</p><p>“Not until you tell me,”</p><p>Thinking back to his earlier wonderings, Sephiroth smirks. His hands trail from Genesis’ waist to his shapely buttocks and pull. Genesis yelps like he expects to fall from the counter but Sephiroth takes his weight, supporting and holding him close. It’s pretty much exactly as Sephiroth had expected, but without the struggle. He hears Genesis’ dark chuckle and is half-tempted to throw him over his shoulder in some undignified, wholly barbaric way.</p><p>He does, however, all but dump the redhead down on the bed when they reach it. A breathless gasp is released, but the smirk remains. Genesis props himself up on his elbows. His eyes burn like wildfires. Sephiroth’s long fingers coil around Genesis’ ankles and stroke their way up, slowly. “I was thinking about your legs,” he murmurs. He hooks his hands underneath Genesis’ knees, forcing them to bend and spread. “How much I like being between them,”</p><p>“I admit, you do fit quite nicely,” Genesis hums, his nonchalant self-assurance just one more thing that Sephiroth finds captivating. Genesis <em>expects</em> to be adored like a great feline; like Sephiroth owes him for the pleasure of his company, his body. He speaks like Sephiroth is one of many, whether or not he knows quite the affect it has on the younger SOLDIER. He’s possessive by nature, and Genesis is something worth keeping.</p><p>Sephiroth’s confidence has grown exponentially since their first night together and he has no hesitation in stripping them both down to nothing and climbing between those legs. Genesis envelopes him, meeting his mouth for hungry, biting kisses.  No, Sephiroth does not want Genesis compliant. He definitely doesn’t want him subservient. He loves the fact that Genesis knows and takes what he wants. Sephiroth quickly learned that control can be shared, and when shared with Genesis, he is usually well-paid for his trust.</p><p>When the redhead ends up on top, grinning wickedly as they rock their hips together, Sephiroth lays back and watches that body move in a constant, slow undulation, rubbing their cocks against each other. And then, after the lubricant is found, he watches as Genesis prepares his own body to take him. It’s just like when he was training: sheer power and beauty; his masculine form glistening in the lamplight. Sephiroth leans up to catch a bronze nipple between his teeth. Genesis groans a curse, his free hand gripping the back of Sephiroth’s head as he lavishes the hard nub with his tongue.</p><p>Soon enough that hand moves to push Sephiroth back to the mattress and Genesis shuffles backwards a little, standing on his knees. His slick hand wraps tightly around Sephiroth’s length, spreading what lubricant is left on them. With a smile, Sephiroth strokes Genesis’ firm abdominal muscles with the backs of his fingers on their way to hold his waist. He takes no urging, and Sephiroth still isn’t bored of the shiver that ricochets up the redhead’s spine as he pushes in.</p><p>Genesis supports himself, both hands on Sephiroth’s legs and his head back on his shoulders. The column of his presented neck is too inviting to ignore. The younger SOLDIER adjusts his hold so he can sit up; Genesis keeping the rhythm going steadily, though frustratingly the new position means their joining is not as deep.</p><p>Raking his teeth down Genesis’ throat, Sephiroth growls and all but throws him to the side. The bed is big, but even had he tumbled off the side, Sephiroth would still waste no time asserting himself, sliding back into his tight warmth with nothing more than a steading hand. The redhead moans, a happy little grin on his face. Even in what <em>should</em> be a submissive position, Genesis chases his own pleasure. He presses into every thrust, hips working just as much, just as hard.</p><p>“Genesis,” Sephiroth purrs into the junction of jaw and ear. It only takes a slight incline of his head to press feverish kisses along a pale neck. Each one seems to earn its own sound, be it a moan or a sigh. Sephiroth’s hands wander, stroking and caressing, finding Genesis’ neglected cock for a few leisurely tugs before moving on. One thing he knows for sure now, Genesis doesn’t need that kind of attention to keep his interest.</p><p>They’re both close… the world shrinking to just the two of them as they somehow manage to pull tighter together. Sephiroth easily loses himself in Genesis’ eyes, his mouth, his body. Long fingers grip those delectable thighs, pressing them up into Genesis’ chest. It spreads him wider, getting him deeper. Genesis moans loudly, almost choking on his need for more. He’s impossibly nimble, hooking his legs around Sephiroth’s waist and digging his heels into his backside to force him further, harder. The redhead demands Sephiroth’s power, and he doesn’t hold back. This body is impossible to break, but demands that he try regardless.</p><p>Blunt nails scratch his back, taking fistfuls of silver like an anchor as Genesis tips over the edge. Now he knows what he’s feeling for, Sephiroth moans into the redhead’s neck as he follows. Thrusts slow; he releases his white-knuckle grip on Genesis’ thighs and eases them back down to a more natural position. He glances up, meeting two blue crescents that only close when he leans down for a soothing, lazy, open-mouthed kiss. Genesis lets him pull out, though doesn’t quite free him from his cage just yet.</p><p>Sephiroth palms his sides, turning the kiss into a tender nuzzle and humming the redhead’s name again. A sated mind wanders, thinking if moments like these are his favourite part of getting to call Genesis his lover. The softness they share, laid bare to each other completely, is like they’re just two ordinary men in a relationship they don’t have to hide from the world. Moments is all they are. Too soon Genesis groans at him, complaining of Sephiroth’s near-deadweight and the stickiness cooling between them. The fact that they are mere moments makes them more precious. Sephiroth presses one last kiss to Genesis’ cheek in lieu of an admission of love before he gets up to retrieve a washcloth.</p><p> ----</p><p>Genesis slashes downwards, neatly cleaving the last Death Claw in two. The caves fall silent again, so he continues on, deeper into the system. Search and destroy: a simple mission. A good one to clear his mind. Alone in the half-dark, he has no other concerns than the next enemy appearing. There’s no time to reflect on his frustration. The irritation burning deep, raging inside. He stops suddenly, hearing movement close behind. Whatever it is has a strong energy; it’s not just an ordinary monster. He senses mako. Smells leather. Gritting his teeth in suspicion, Genesis spins to attack. Rapier drawing a scarlet arch in in his rapid motion. Angeal barely has time to put up a barrier, his right arm raised to catch the brunch of the attack. It knocks him a few feet, but he stands back straight with a tight frown. Sometimes he looks so serious Genesis wonders where his mischievous friend from Banora went.</p><p>“Angeal!” Surprised, he lowers his sword back to his side. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“You’ve run this simulation 8 times, Gen. You’re worrying the tech,”</p><p>“I’m just training,”</p><p>To be truthful, he had lost count of how many times he called for the programme to be run again. After the 3<sup>rd</sup> time, the technician at the controls had stopped protesting. Genesis was glad for that. Without the little voice coming through the headset, he could make believe he wasn’t still in Midgar, and therefore probably less than a mile away from Sephiroth at any given stage.</p><p>Angeal stands back on his heels, strong arms crossed over his chest. Why Genesis still bothers to lie to him, neither of them know. They stopped being a mystery to each other sometime when they both still believed in orchard goblins. “C’mon, let’s go get a drink,”</p><p>“I’m not aborting. It’ll affect my stats,”</p><p>“Fine,” the dark-haired SOLDIER says. His arms lower back to his sides, but the scowl remains firm. “Make it quick though, there’s some 3rds waiting outside,”</p><p>Genesis watches Angeal exit the simulation with gritted teeth. Instead of coming to escape, he finds himself in a new trap. Angeal will be waiting for him when he finishes, and won’t let him go without a talk. Hopefully not a lecture on how he shouldn’t monopolise company resources and allow the lower ranks to develop themselves. And beyond Angeal, the 6’1” object of his animosity would surely be lurking.</p><p>Just as expected, Angeal leans against the wall by the door when Genesis leaves the main training room. His expression is uniquely Angeal’s, both annoyed and concerned in equal, familiar levels. Genesis dispels Rapier, straightening his jacket like he hasn’t been cathartically massacring virtual monsters for the best part of the afternoon. “You promised me a drink,”</p><p>Arms uncrossing, Angeal thanks the patient, though timid, technician and leads the way outside. The impatient grumbles of a group of 3<sup>rd</sup> classes are silenced as soon as the door opens, each saluting the two 1<sup>st</sup>. Of course, Angeal stops to apologise and encourage them, leaving Genesis standing in the corridor, half tempted to abscond. He wouldn’t be able to hide for long. Cautiously, he glances around but only sees blue uniforms in varying shades.</p><p>“Gen?”</p><p>He startles, whirling around to find his friend a few paces up the corridor towards the lifts. Catching up, Genesis shrugs off the hand that touches his arm, not wanting the attention. “I was just thinking,”</p><p>Angeal hums, lips a tight line as they walk. The journey back to their shared apartment in spent in silence. And if Genesis had expected to be taken out for a drink, he obviously momentarily forgot who his best friend is. The second they’re alone, coats, boots and buster swords left by the door, Angeal fetches two bottles of cider from the fridge. He hands one across as he gestures to the sofas. Genesis is reluctant, dragging his feet, but knowing this has been coming for a while now. Shutting himself in the training room is just the latest in his stream of diversions. He’s been taking missions below his post, and even offering to teach a unit on Materia Theory to cadets. Maybe that was what caught Angeal’s attention the most.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So what?” Genesis grumbles, folding himself down in his reading chair. He draws his legs up, slinging his cider-grasping hand around them. Angeal settles opposite him on the sofa, half-leaning against the arm like he’s trying to appear casual.</p><p>“Sephiroth says you’ve been avoiding him,”</p><p>“Sephiroth’s not given me the <em>chance</em> to avoid him,”</p><p>“Gen,” Angeal starts and his tone immediately bristles the redhead. It’s disapproving, <em>disappointed</em>. “I knew this would happen… I begged you not to go after him,” he pulls off his black gloves just to scrub at his face in exasperation. “You can’t be bored with him, You <em>can’t. </em>He’s our friend. We have to <em>work</em> with him,”</p><p>His friend’s assumption is rational, but wrong. Ordinarily, Genesis might hide behind the misconception: it’s easier if people to believe him cold-hearted. But his mask is a hard one to keep up all the time, and around Angeal, it can be near impossible. “I’m not bored of him,”</p><p>“Then what is it? Gen, what’s happened? The two of you were so happy,”</p><p><em>Happy</em>… funny, Genesis doesn’t think he’s ever been truly happy. There’s always been something looming from the shadows, keeping him on a tight leash just a breath away from <em>happy</em>. But the last three months… he had everything he’d wanted: success, recognition, stability. Sephiroth. Yes, he had been happy. For the first time in his life, completely and utterly content with his lot.</p><p>Then, the honeymoon had ended. The fairytale came to its end. A cold reality of realisation had woken with him one morning, settling and spreading within his chest like a rot. It infected his time with his beautiful lover; taking affection and pleasure and making it bitter. Genesis hates himself for being <em>happy</em>. He was a fool.</p><p>He stands, abandoning his cider on the table on his way to stand at the window. Lights of distant mako reactors blink in familiar rhythms. The city is beautiful in its own way; its poetic imbalance fascinating. Coming here had given Genesis the opportunity to reinvent himself. No one cared who Genesis Rhapsodos, son of the Banoran mayor was. But everyone cares about Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1<sup>st</sup> Class. He has his own reputation, notoriety and a charisma very different to that of the boy who’d sit under apple trees dreaming.</p><p>That child is not gone, but hides. Still dreaming, protected under layer upon layer of lacquer and spite. Only Angeal can see him, though Genesis knows sometimes he wonders if he’s gotten lost somehow. Sighing, Genesis drops his pretences, his mask. The perpetual gloom of the city is enough to distract himself from his words.</p><p>“I’m scared,”</p><p>Reflected in the window, he sees Angeal gets up and closes his eyes, dropping his chin. There’s always been something strangely calming about Angeal’s sure, confident gait.  He’s a man of singular, noble vision and Genesis envies that. But he’s silently, eternally grateful that Angeal sees him as part of that vision, and will always pick him up, or guide him back to himself. Warm hands stroke his back through his sleeveless turtleneck as Angeal settles behind him. That large body is all he needs. The greatest shield he’ll ever have.</p><p>“Of what?” he murmurs. He holds Genesis close, but there’s no pressure in it. He doesn’t expect Genesis to talk and he won’t push him. The redhead forces himself to look up, looking back over the city that will never quite be home, no matter how much he tries to convince himself.</p><p>“I’m scared that he doesn’t love me,”</p><p>An ordinary man would probably laugh, or at the very least dismiss him. Genesis is not best friends with an ordinary man. He never could be. “What makes you think that? Gen, Seph <em>adores</em> you. Even I can see that,”</p><p>“Just because he adores me, doesn’t mean he loves me. Not like I—” he still can’t bring himself to say it. Such words he’s never even said to himself. He’s thought them; laughed at himself for thinking them, but continued to think them nonetheless. How could he not? Lying in bed, arms and legs so close they’re almost one being as he twists strands of silver around his fingers, not needing anything more than the man sleeping beside him. He’s in love, but to admit it now… would break that cowering child within. “It’s not <em>me</em> he loves,”</p><p>“What’re you talking about? There’s no one el—”</p><p>“Sex, Angeal. We started having sex and now… now everything’s different. That’s what happened. What changed,”</p><p>“Gen, I don’t understand…”</p><p>The redhead scoffs, though he’s not sure if it’s directed at himself or at his friend. They’re both as clueless, lost in this sea that had swept the land from under Genesis’ feet. He’s always hated the sea... “Didn’t you find it a bit odd that before, Seph would never come down here? Like he wanted to be separate. He was always kind of aloof. He could be affectionate, but it was different. Now… <em>Gods, now</em>, he won’t leave me alone,”</p><p>“And that’s a bad thing? I thought you liked it?”</p><p>“I would – I did – but he’s,” he sighs, raising a hand to brush his fringe from his face. “’Geal, I think he only wants me for sex. It’s the only thing that makes sense… he’s so intense because it’s all lust. And that’s going to dry up, and then he’s not going to interested at all. And I’m… I’m going to get left behind,” he speaks just above a whisper, but it’s a whisper he knows Angeal hears clearly as the arms around him tighten.</p><p>“Have you spoken to Seph about this?”</p><p>Genesis shakes his head slowly. He’s never spoken to Sephiroth about <em>anything</em> emotional, as ridiculous as it may seem to his friend. But there’s always been something wary in his head telling him not to give Sephiroth too much power of him. Knowing the workings of his mind; the vulnerability he hides away, Sephiroth could destroy him…</p><p>“Would you let me speak to him?”</p><p>Whilst Genesis may be the eloquent poet, using words like weapons, Angeal always knows the right ones to say. He knows how to handle delicate conversations. He knows how to <em>not</em> fight with Sephiroth. Genesis trusts no one but him to save his heart’s investment. He pulls out of Angeal’s embrace, half the man he was when he entered the apartment.</p><p>“Do what you want,”</p><p>----</p><p>Sephiroth can only hope he doesn’t look as ridiculous as he feels. Stood at Genesis’ door, he waits for the SOLDIER to answer. Angeal had promised that he’d be in, which only left Sephiroth to assume that Genesis is making him wait. The redhead’s games are petty and childish, but somehow something Sephiroth does not wish to change. He sighs, rolling his fingers around the handle of the bag he holds in his right hand. Its weight is nothing to his strength, and yet is more than he can bear. The weight of trepidation.</p><p>Angeal’s words ring constantly in his ears, never once sounding anything more or less than an ultimatum. He needs to tell Genesis how he feels, regardless of whatever that is. He needs to be honest. <em>They</em> need to be honest. Sephiroth did not know where such a conversation had sprung from, but he’s smart enough to have pieced together a version of the truth over the days that have passed since then.</p><p>Genesis had all but completely withdrawn from him, and Sephiroth had felt it keenly. He yearned to be beside him; to know what he was doing; to hear his laugh and feel that slightly-smaller body against his.  Sephiroth could not guess the workings of Genesis’ mind, but knew that something must have happened between the two friends for Angeal to have stepped in. No doubt Genesis’ interest in him was waning, if disparaging comments Sephiroth had heard about Genesis’ past relationships were to be believed. And if they were… Sephiroth doesn’t know what he’ll do. This is unchartered, terrifying land. Now knowing company, <em>intimacy</em>, he does not wish to be alone. He does not wish to give up the man he loves.</p><p>The door opens and Genesis leans against the frame, casually dressed and blinking like a bored, expectant cat. His lips are completely without emotion, soft and pink and Sephiroth has truly missed their smile. He’s missed the voice that comes from them, and the tiny mewls when the redhead is half asleep of a morning.</p><p>Glancing down the corridor, Sephiroth shifts his weight so he’s less like a statue, more human, more… timid. So far, no one had wandered down and seen him, which he is thankful for. His luck may change though, if Genesis continues to wait for an apology that isn’t due. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Blue eyes narrow momentarily, but Genesis moves back. His hand slides down the faux-wood door to hang limply by his side. Sephiroth quietly shuts the door behind him. The atmosphere of the apartment has changed completely since he was last here. He can no longer imagine sitting on the sofa, Genesis nestled comfortably between his legs, head on his chest and laughing with their dark-haired friend over bottles of their favourite Banoran alcohol. He can’t even imagine Genesis lounging in his chair by the window, he looks so tense.</p><p>The redhead he faces is not one of irritated nonchalance. His fingers fidget; gaze never quite settled. Were Sephiroth not a man of restraint, he’s sure those mannerisms would be familiar. Genesis is <em>nervous</em>. The realisation should probably frighten Sephiroth more, but to be on an equal – though wholly unexplained – footing is reassuring.</p><p>“These are for you,” Sephiroth holds out the carrier bag, his arm straight and his jade eyes unable to meet the puzzled expression he gets as a response. Genesis tentatively steps forward, taking the bag from him and looking within. Red brows draw closer to each other and his mouth finally curves into a familiar smirk.</p><p>Genesis pulls out the contents of the bag: a bouquet of flowers in shades of crimson and pinks. Not exactly what he had had in mind, but he had been vague when ordering them on purpose. Even if someone linked the arrival of the flowers in the building to him, they could not know who they were intended for. SOLDIERs didn’t buy other SOLDIERs flowers. Especially not roses.</p><p>“Angeal told me it’s a customary gift between lovers,”</p><p>“Angeal’s having us both on,” Genesis mutters with a scoff as he places the bouquet on the kitchenette counter and heads to a cupboard. Sephiroth watches with a confused scowl, almost disappointed until Genesis reappears from behind the door with an empty steel vase. “Yes, it is a custom, but I hate plants inside. Angeal knows it. But he’d still fill this place with flowers, if he wasn’t too cheap to pay for them,”</p><p>Despite the dryly humoured tone to Genesis’ voice, he’s surprisingly gentle with the flowers and also knows exactly how to set them in the vase. Not for the first time, Sephiroth’s mind wanders back to the boy he’s heard so much about, running around a country village learning all he could about the cultivation and care of the orchards. He would’ve loved to have seen Genesis back then, when his passions were pure and simple. Would they have met if Genesis never came to Midgar? Probably… his village is subsidised by ShinRa and its underground systems rich with mako. Sephiroth would’ve eventually found his way there and been drawn to the mayor’s stunning son.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have assumed you’d—”</p><p>“Shut up, Seph,” Genesis says, a ghost of a smile on his face as he places the finished vase on the counter like it’s pride of place. His deceptively delicate fingers trace the fringed edges of some small pink flowers set amongst foliage. His smile grows, softens. “These grow in Banora. We used to pick them for Angeal’s mother. I swear, the house was covered in them. Thank you,”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Sephiroth murmurs quietly. He hadn’t rehearsed what he came here to say purely because he knows conversations with Genesis never go to plan. What he wants to say is simple. He loves Genesis. But it’s not something he feels like he can just <em>say</em>. Genesis is particular and reads between the lines between the lines and would no doubt jump to the anticipated conclusion that Sephiroth did not understand the words, the sentiment, the weight. Naively, he had hoped that the flowers would be enough. They’re the first gift he’d ever bought and given. He wonders if Genesis knows that.</p><p>“Do you want a drink or something?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he says, looking over at the redhead before he gestures towards the sofa. Just a simple rise of his arm seems so stiff and impersonal, but he doesn’t know what else to do. “I’d like to talk with you,”</p><p>Genesis doesn’t protest, but he also doesn’t look happy about it. He abandons the flowers in favour of a glass of water and makes his way across to the sofa. Sephiroth had half expected him to put some distance between them, sitting in his plush chair, but he won’t comment on the redhead’s decision to sit beside him. It’s the closest they’ve been in days. Sephiroth can feel his warmth and smell each individual aromatic in his cologne. He can hear Genesis’ deep breaths like he’s consciously trying to steady himself. Initially, he wants to ask why Genesis is so uneasy, but knows he’ll only get denial or lies.</p><p>Sighing, Sephiroth smooths over the leather of his trousers. His hands remain on his knees, fingers flexing as he tries to find his words. Genesis is silent, patient and does not move from the position he had settled on, barely sat on the sofa at all. He perches like a bird, ready to fly away at any moment.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,”</p><p>Genesis grunts and turns away. Evidently it was the wrong foot to start from. Sephiroth’s hands momentarily ball into fists and he has to remind himself to keep calm. This is a crossroads of their relationship and if they butt heads, they’ll force each other down a separate path. Sephiroth doesn’t want to take the risk of their paths never converging again.</p><p>“Genesis,” he says calmly, but the redhead jerks his head towards him, blue eyes sharp but open.</p><p>“What did Angeal say to you? What has he told you to say?”</p><p>“He’s not told me to say anything,” Sephiroth says, unable to stop his voice from taking a defensive edge. Probably a good thing. In the past, Genesis had been angered by his flat indifference. Showing emotion means he cares… that is not something he should hide from his lover. “He merely told me that you are unhappy. And, if I cared about you, I should do something about it,”</p><p>“And do you? Care?”</p><p>“Genesis, of course I do. You <em>know</em> I do,”</p><p>Those crystal eyes harden, unfaltering. The irony of how icy those eyes can be on a man so fiery has never been lost on Sephiroth. A lesser man would’ve cowered. “Why?”</p><p>The question might as well be written into his sword, because it cuts just as cleanly and deep. Even he can tell it’s more than just a simple question, though its answer is anything but complicated. He turns his gaze away, across the room directly in front of them but seeing nothing. Nothing but Genesis. His beautiful, demanding, imperfect Genesis.</p><p>Sephiroth takes a breath, feeling a smile forming on his lips. “Because I love you,”</p><p>A sharp inhale catches his attention. Looking back to Genesis, he finds the man tilting his head and a frown taking the bitterness from his face. He’s confused, like he doesn’t believe the declaration – whether in sincerity or reason, Sephiroth can’t tell. He doesn’t know how he could convince Genesis it’s true, but he could list all the little things that have led him to say it.</p><p>“Genesis—”</p><p>“No. You don’t love me. You <em>can’t</em> love me,” the redhead looks like he’s been cast adrift, and is angry about it. “You didn’t love me before,”</p><p>“Before?” Sephiroth asks gently. He wants to touch Genesis; reach out and take his hand just so he knows he’s not lost, but is wary it’ll trigger him into leaving. “Before when?”</p><p>“Before we had sex. You didn’t love me then,”</p><p>Sephiroth sits back, surveying Genesis and trying to understand him. A pointless venture. Perhaps even more pointless because Sephiroth still can’t quite make sense of it all himself. Genesis does have a point, Sephiroth didn’t think he loved Genesis before that first night together, because that first night had changed his perspective on so much. He had glimpsed a world of more than just orders and ShinRa. A world of just the two of them.</p><p>“I felt a lot of things before then, Genesis, but all I knew was how much I wanted to be with you, and only you. When we made love, everything just made sense. I understood <em>why</em> it had to be you,” he smiles, fondly remembering when he realised. It had felt like he was human for the first time. Scared and exhilarated.  “It’s not that I didn’t love you before, it’s that I didn’t <em>know</em> I loved you,”</p><p>“But you do now,” Genesis murmurs, more likely to himself than anything. His eyes are distant but calm. Sephiroth tentatively slides a hand over the grey fabric of the sofa cushions to gently lay over the redhead’s right hand. He doesn’t pull away. Smiling just a little, Sephiroth curls his fingers around it.</p><p>“I do. And that’s why if you want space, I’ll give it to you,” It’ll be hard, but he’ll try. Anything would be better than the alternative… his gut twists just thinking about it, let alone saying it. But if Genesis truly was tired of his company, he couldn’t cage him like a songbird. As much as he wanted to… His green eyes return to the wall across from them, eventually sliding shut. “And if you just don’t want to be with me, I’ll respect that,”</p><p>Genesis shifts, quieter in his fine materials than in leather and warm lips press to Sephiroth’s cheek. The hand that had been motionless under his squeezes. The kiss is short, but Genesis rests his head against Sephiroth’s pauldron and sighs. That contented, airy sigh that Sephiroth loves hearing. “The only thing I want, Seph, is for you to be patient whilst I work this out,”</p><p>“Of course,” he turns to press a kiss to Genesis’ wild hair before he tries to get up.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could go,” Genesis is fast and pulls him back down, scowling as he resettles in his previous position. He allows Sephiroth to move his left arm around him, and allows himself to be drawn close. He allows Sephiroth to lean into him, enjoying the proximity and relaxing for the first time in a while. The younger SOLDIER could sleep like this, just happy to have Genesis back in his arms. A comfortable silence blankets them. A calm so pure Sephiroth almost believes he doesn’t deserve it. He listens to the steady rhythm of Genesis’ breathing, so unlike it was when they first sat down.</p><p>“So, you really love me? It’s not just the sex?” the redhead’s question sounds genuine, bewildered.</p><p>“You thought I only wanted you physically?” Sephiroth looks down to find Genesis staring up at him. There’s a softness to him that is rarely seen. That mask Sephiroth knows Genesis wears constantly slips every now and then, and each time, Sephiroth wants nothing more than to hold him, and let him know he’s safe. He still doesn’t know what and why Genesis hides from him, but trusts it’ll become clear in time.</p><p>Genesis shrugs, “You wouldn’t be the first,”</p><p>What could’ve been interpreted as an insult instead has Sephiroth frowning gently, tightening his arm around Genesis’ back. He wasn’t throwing Sephiroth in the pot with his previous lovers, he was revealing a deep and unsettling insecurity. Sephiroth understands, a creature as beautiful as he would always encounter people who only saw that painted façade. Perhaps it had happened so many times that Genesis had begun to believe that that is all he’s good for.</p><p>“Those others were fools,” he murmurs, lips brushing over scarlet hair.</p><p>A pale hand reaches across to grasp one of the straps that cross his chest and Genesis twists, adjusting his position to all but curl into him. Sephiroth aids him, holding him close, half on his lap. For a while, they say nothing. Then Genesis sighs, sitting up a little so they can look each other in the eyes. Sephiroth can’t help but lift a hand to cup around the other’s curved jaw. The redhead leans into his touch, lips twitching with the slightest of smiles.</p><p>“I have all these feelings for you,” Sephiroth says as he traces his fingers over the shape of those fine lips. Genesis’ eyes never once waver from his. “the only way I could articulate them was through our bodies. I didn’t realise it was upsetting you,”</p><p>The smile becomes a sneer, and then becomes feather-light kisses against his fingertips. “It wasn’t the sex that was upsetting me, Seph. It was the fact I couldn’t understand how it changed us so much,”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Genesis scoffs, suddenly feeling quite awkward. His hands gesticulate his own confusion languidly between their bodies. “We went from something quite casual to something really intense literally overnight,”</p><p>“Because I realised I loved you,” Sephiroth draws those eyes back to his and takes a firm hold of those hands. “You make me impulsive. I want to be around you all the time” he chuckles lightly, rubbing his thumbs across Genesis’ knuckles. If he had his way, he’d never let Genesis out of his sight. He’s possessive by nature, never having something to call <em>his</em> before. Genesis would not appreciate such thoughts, so he keeps them to himself. “If it’s too much, I can try and tone it down,”</p><p>“I’d be grateful if you did. I fear that seeing your face too much might make me realise how hideous you actually are,”</p><p>Sephiroth scoffs, knocking Genesis off his lap and to the cushions beside them. He lands with a grunt, grinning, red hair splayed around him like licks of flame on charcoal. Giving in to one more impulse, Sephiroth blankets him, pinning the other’s wrists above his head on the arm of the sofa. Genesis does not fight him, only gives him dark eyes of challenge. Any witty comeback Sephiroth had been thinking is whisked away. All he can think about is that delicious mouth.</p><p>He stares as Genesis’ grin fades; his tongue wetting his lips and his head tilts just a little to the right. The challenge is coming…</p><p>“I’d like you to tell me how you feel about me again,” he speaks softly. Every word feels like a caress, warm and tender. Sephiroth leans down, catching the mouth angled just perfectly for him. Genesis pulls at his hands, which are given, and immediately sink into silver hair. He draws Sephiroth close, kissing with a new kind of fervour. It’s hungry, yielding and demanding at the same time. Sephiroth pulls away to stroke his face, smiling as gently as he thinks he’s ever smiled.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmurs. As his thumb brushes over Genesis’ lips, the redhead catches it between his teeth and teasingly sucks around it for a moment. An insinuation.</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” he purrs when he releases the digit, smirking. The words don’t feel entirely part of the game.</p><p>Chuckling low in his throat, Sephiroth slides off that smaller body, getting to his feet and correcting the hang of his coat before he walks away. Genesis sits up, azure eyes following his every move like a hunting feline. The SOLDIER pauses at the small corridor that leads to the bedrooms, glancing over his shoulder and then vanishing into Genesis’ room. His own insinuation.</p><p>The redhead appears seconds later, shutting and locking the door behind him for good measure. Angeal isn’t due back from teaching for a while. Sephiroth sits on the bed, his coat unfastened and holds out his arm in invitation. Genesis joins him, straddling him and immediately tossing his hair out of his face so he can resume that passionate, consuming kiss. Two warm hands frame his face, making sure Sephiroth can look nowhere but at him, almost like he wants him to kiss no one <em>but</em> him. Black gloved hands roam, palming Genesis’ back and bottom, reacquainting himself with the curve he never forgot.</p><p>They make quick work of undressing each other, falling back to the mattress in a tangle of naked, eager limbs.  Sephiroth can’t stop kissing, caressing gold skin with his lips and his lover greedily indulges him. With handfuls of the silver hair that falls around them, Genesis urges him back to his mouth every now and then. The usual battle of tongue is a slow, sensual dance, wholly consumed in each other’s taste and scent.</p><p>Genesis moans as the first finger penetrates him, breaking their kiss with a teeth-baring grin. His eyes are narrow crescents, glistening almost black with desire. And yet, there’s a tenderness to him that Sephiroth doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. He makes no demands, no impatient hisses or salacious murmurs intent on unlocking Sephiroth’s feral side. He sighs and searches for Sephiroth’s mouth when he adds the second finger. The third follows quickly, and this temperate Genesis starts to wear down with need. Determined not to hurt him, Sephiroth continues swirling and spreading his fingers, making sure to brush against the bundle of nerves deep inside the redhead that has him shiver like some reward for his patience.</p><p>But Sephiroth is only a man, and there’s only so much he can take. He presses his face into Genesis’ neck in an attempt to calm the storm that builds within him. The feelings he possesses, and that he wants to share, threaten to devour him in the sheer need to <em>take</em>. And whilst Genesis is happy to give – he knows from past experiences – it’s not the type of emotion he’s trying to articulate. Their passionate, uncontrollable, almost dark obsession with each other is not all they have.</p><p>Genesis strokes his back, gathering his hair again on his way to urge him back into the open. The redhead’s jaw is slack, breathing quickened. He looks up at Sephiroth just as he looks up at a clear, star-studded sky; like there is nowhere else he’d rather be. The younger SOLDIER smiles, using his free hand to brush that bright copper fringe back. “Are you ready?”</p><p>He hums and a slight gasp slips from his lips as Sephiroth pulls out, his fingers fanned wide. Whilst Sephiroth still cannot comprehend the pleasure Genesis gets from penetration, he also can’t deny it. He can’t deny his <em>hunger</em> for it. As they position themselves comfortably, Sephiroth finding his place snug between those thighs, Genesis wiggles his hips giddily, presenting himself without reservations.</p><p>Sephiroth holds his cock still, hovering over the smaller body that keens into him as he pushes inside. Genesis moans, lazily slinging his arms around his torso to draw him in close. There are times when he allows Sephiroth distance, requirements for leverage or some predatory fantasy, but this is not one of those times. They want – <em>need</em> – to be close enough to become one form of muscle and pleasure, sharing breaths and the tiniest of sounds. Sephiroth is rarely vocal, but he can’t stop the purrs that rumble in his throat as settles his weight on Genesis’ hips, buried to the hilt in his tight body.</p><p>For a while they lay motionless, joined with eyes closed and foreheads together. Genesis needs to acclimate. They both need too… this is more emotionally heavy than anything either of them have experienced. Sephiroth feels like his fingers are tremoring as he strokes Genesis’ side down to the knee that twists around him and back up again. His other hand supports his weight, lost in fiery strands. He hears Genesis smile, a quiet sort of mewl spilling from his lips and the knee at his waist nudges him into movement.</p><p>They’ve had languid, languorous sex before, usually in the mornings, when the stillness around them invites fantasy of being anywhere but Midgar; anything more than a slow rock of two bodies would scare the moment away. This is something else… caresses are words, kisses are murmurs of affection and pleasure itself is more a tool than the prize. A part of Sephiroth had doubted Genesis’ willingness to converse this way, but he had grossly underestimated his lover’s eloquence. Whilst a response to his declaration of love had not come from those beautiful lips, he feels it now. He <em>sees</em> it in the deep blue depths of those eyes, glistening in the light from between russet eyelashes. He cannot doubt it, and cannot doubt the warmth that settles somewhere deep within him, both fluttering like butterflies and raging like a wildfire. Perhaps it is a part of Genesis, and a part of himself has taken up residence in the body below him. Almost poetic… he smiles, leaning down to catch those rose-petal lips.</p><p>Every slow slide into that body rubs against Genesis’ prostate, creating an endless stream of sighs and breathless mouths that slip from their kisses. His cock, trapped between their bodies, has gone completely untouched, yet Sephiroth can feel the heat and moisture of his impending climax. When the pitch rises, Sephiroth knows he’s getting close. Scarlet brows furrow together, eyes closed as if concentrating on the pressure building within. Sephiroth runs his fingertips along his slack jaw, down his neck and then back into Genesis’ hair. He puts more into his thrusts, pushing them both further until Genesis’ voice finally breaks. Every muscle tenses, pulling Sephiroth in as close as he could be; pulling him over the edge into orgasm. Sephiroth feels nothing and everything all at once. Genesis is his world, the only thing keeping him from vanishing into a white sky. Fingers massage his scalp and lips idly brush against his cheek.</p><p>Coming down from the high, Sephiroth hums, tilting so their mouths meet, tongues resuming the slow tango from before. He pulls out only to settle close to Genesis’ side, fitting to each subtle curve and angle as if they were made to match. Sometimes the redhead vanishes soon after finishing, but now he’s content to laze painted with his own climax. The thrill of possessiveness seems unavoidable and Genesis doesn’t refuse his purring nuzzles or the hand that rubs his stomach. He turns for one last kiss, groaning as it ends, <em>uncomfortable</em> starting to interrupt the wordless afterglow.</p><p>“I’ll go,” Sephiroth murmurs, loathe to leave the warmth, the moment. He finds his discarded underwear, pulling them on. Genesis nestles into the pillows, regarding him with a smug, cat-like intensity. The very picture of content, he lifts his chin as Sephiroth stoops to press just one more kiss into his lips.</p><p>As he pulls away, Genesis smiles, humming gently. “I believe you,”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>